Tell me who I really am
by Marox
Summary: Out of all the people who suffered from the curse, Red Riding Hood was one of them that suffered the most. She lost her lover. Her grandmother doesn't remember who she is. The worst part was that she also lost something she never knew existed. A daughter with a forgotten face. Mentions Peter/Red
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me who I really am**

_**Summary; Out of all the people who suffered from the curse, Red Riding Hood was one of them that suffered the most. She lost her lover. Her grandmother doesn't remember who she is. The worst part was that she also lost something she never knew existed. A daughter with a forgotten face.**_

_**Mentions Peter/Red**_

_**A/N: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**_

People always told me that I reminded them of a wolf.

Probably because of my shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes. Dad said my hair was from my mom and my eyes from him. I was a tall kid, with an athletic glow around me that Dad said I got from my mom. I had double-jointed fingers that can easily pick locks like a kid can eat candy.

Probably explains the reason why I am running from the cops.

Probably.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT KID!"

I laugh. I dig my black converse into the wet pavement and adjust the bag full of food, from Mr. Gold. I tuck the edges of my gray sweat jacket hood behind my ears and look behind me. The two cops that had been chasing me for the past thirty minutes were huffing, puffing and coughing. As I race down another avenue, I think back to the memorized map of this rainy little town of northern Maine known as Storybrooke. I was so caught up in my memorized map that I hadn't realized that I had run into a dead end.

Not good for someone like me.

The dead end was a solid brick wall shooting up twenty feet into the air. There were no fire escapes. No ladders. No crates. No nothing. I jerked my head one way and then another. No. Way. Out.

"You. Are. Under. Arrest. Phoenix. Grant"

I knew once those words hit my ears, I was a goner. I slowly turned around. The two officers that were chasing me were blocking my only way out. I raised my hands in surrender and placed them behind my head. The bag plopped on the slick asphalt. One of the officer came up and collected the bag while the other places the cuffs on my hands before whispering "Good choice" and leading me to the cop car. He opened the door. I crawled inside, not even bothering to buckle up, I laid out in the back seat. He slammed the door

"Mind if I sleep fellas?" I called out.

"If you won't escape" the one in the passenger side answer. He was probably in his late thirties with balding spot on the top of his head with a ring of red hair. His brown shone with victory. The one that put my handcuffs on just grunted. He was probably twenty-five tops, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked like he was always grumpy. The two would be hilarious duo if they weren't after me.

With a great effort, I had managed to pull out the slightly battered photo of me and my father. Dad had worked so hard to give me a normal life. It was hard though without my mom, though. He worked two shifts but somehow had managed to keep the weekend free. No matter how tired he was on Friday nights, he would always still be grateful for what I had planned. I remember when he would come home from the animal shelter his dark brown hair would be slightly wet with sweat. The sweat would trickled down his beard and off to the floor but he would still be smiling. Reason be our car didn't have air conditioning but he was still happy as he can be. Dad couldn't go any where without being recognized. Reason be he was so helpful. They would call out

"Hey Peter!"

Or

"What's up Peter?"

Me as his daughter was also recognized. So you can imagine we were really close. So when he disappeared six months ago, I was devastated, but I kept two things of his with me at all times. A wooden wolf on a piece of twine that hung around my neck and a photo of him and me. He was holding the camera so his arm was cut out of the picture. The photo was taken with an old Polaroid six months ago at my fourteenth birthday. He was in his hunting outfit while I was in just a plain blue tee. We smiling and being happy. I didn't know he would disappear a week later. Police contacted me, when his hunting party got separated by a bear. They didn't find him but they promised that the they would try to find him. They gave up after a month, but I didn't.

He's out there I know it.

He just is lost.

I pressed the photo against my lips. I had realized that the cops were pulling up at the station. I quickly stuffed the photo back in my pocket and snap my eyes cloes. The one who cuffed me flung opened the door. I cracked open an eye. I crawled out of the car and onto the made my walk to the sheriff's station. Baldy pulled out a key, jammed it in the lock and shoved me inside. It was nothing special, a worn wooden floor, white walls, a old computer sat in the open, a couple of wooden desks and a holding cell with a bed. Grumpy walked over to the cell, pull out the key, open the cell and shoved me inside. The two then walked to one glassed wall office with a couch and began to watch T.V. I looked at the bed, deciding that my choices of escaping were slim, I climb on the cot and fell to the darkness of sleep as a fleeting thought entered my mind

_"Where are you, Mom?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me who I really am.**

**A/N: I don't own OUaT. Please leave a review! I don't know if I should finish it or not**.

* * *

"Come on kid, up and at 'em!"

I open an eye. Officer Grumpy was banging a hairy hand on the bars on my waiting cell. Baldy was sitting at a desk munching on a doughnut. Early morning sunlight wafted thru the window next to my cell. "What time is it?" I groaned. "Seven-thirty." answers Baldy as he munched on his second doughnut. "Why am I up so early?" I yawned. "Sheriff Swan, Mayor Mills and Mr. Gold will be here in moment." replied Grumpy. "I understand the sheriff and Gold but why the mayor?" I added. Grumpy gave me a wicked grin and said "They're coming to decide your fate." I gulped. Decide my fate? I thought that they would just slap my hand, and tell me not to do it anymore. "What do you mean 'decide my fate'?" I asked trying not to allow my fear to show thru. "Well, according to the records, you lived with your father, correct?" asked Baldy. I nodded my head.

"So since your father disappearance six months ago, you've been living on your own with no parental supervision?"

"Yeah"

The next question took me off guard. "What about your mother?" inquired Baldy. My face paled at the thought. "Don't know her." I begin, getting up and leaning my head against the cell bars."Dad always told me, that Mom was going to give me up for adoption because she said it was my best chance but Dad quickly told her not to, that he'll raise me as his own. So they broke up and never spoke again to each other"

"Interesting." concluded Baldy. "So that leaves you with two options"

"What are those?" I inquired.

"Foster system or we find your mom."

* * *

_Jingle, jingle_

Baldy and Grumpy's heads snap towards the door as the first person to arrive is Mr. Gold. He just saunters in with his dark blue suit and his long dark brown hair. He took his place in a white plastic chair, placed his golden tip cane next to him, pulled out a paperback novel and began to read. Grumpy asked him if he would like to question me about the things stolen but he just waved him off with a flick of his hand.

_ Jingle, jingle_

"So another orphan thief behind bars, I'm guessing she is a relative of Ms. Swan?" snaps the voice of Regina Mills, our 'beloved' mayor. Black hair, dark brown eyes, a black woman's suit makes up the mayor of Storybrooke. She struts in; swing that square back bag of hers like she owns the place. She walks over, sticks her face in the bars of the cell, backs away muttering something about kids with 'issues'.

"We don't know, Ms. Mills. Phoenix claims not to know her mother." answered Grumpy as he began to wring his hands together. "Is it true?" she snapped this time applying it to me. "It's true" I say, shrugging my shoulders like it's no big deal.

_Jingle, jingle_

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to go pick up Dr. Whale, John called him and told him about the orphan" states Sheriff Swan as she struts into the room, her blonde hair flowing behind her. You could easily tell that she had thrown on everything in a hurry. She had on a normal pair of blue jeans, a pair of dark leather boots, and a white tank top with her signature red leather jacket. A blonde haired man was short cropped hair with a white lab coat follows her closely. 'He must be Dr. Whale.' I thought. Dr. Whale sits down in a chair with a strip needle coming a tablet of some sort in his hands.

"You are forgiven Miss Swan" answered Regina curtly. Sheriff Swan rolled her eyes. "John?" Sheriff Swan called out to Baldy. Baldy's head snapped up as he recognized his name. "I need a dozen doughnuts, to help ease the tension here." She added. John shook his head quickly and took off out of the room "Patrick?" asked Ms. Swan. Grumpy lazily looked up at the sheriff. "Four cups of coffee and what do you want, kid?" she stated, throwing the last half of her sentence at me. "Hot coco" I reply quietly. He nodded his head and took off down the hall.

"Well!" clapped Mr. Gold standing up from his chair. "Shall we begin, on the dear fate of this orphan here?"

"Well according to Patrick, all that in her bag was two loaves of bread, a bunch of bananas, fourteen water bottles, a plastic container of pastrami, ham and turkey, a 2 liter coke and a six-pack of Hersey's chocolate" replies Ms. Swan.

Mr. Gold smiles and says "If it's all food she stole, I really don't care about anything else."

"I guess you are free to leave then." replied Ms. Swan as she tossed him the bag.

Mr. Gold catches the bag, opens it up, rummaged thru the bag and pulled out the dark wrapper of the chocolate bar. "Here" he says as he flings the Hersey's bar at me. He tosses the bag over his shoulder and walks out the door. I grab the bar quickly.

"So, what do we do about her? I say, she goes into the foster system, plain and simple" states Regina as she begins to walk around the office. I gulped. I knew about Ava and Nicholas Zimmer and how close they were getting into the system.

"No! I simply refuse to allow this girl to go into the system like I was!" shouts Ms. Swan.

"So, you will find her mother I assume?"asked Regina sarcastically.

"You. Just. Watch. Me" states Ms. Swan, jabbing her finger in front of Regina's face.

"Well," Regina said as she clapped her hands together "You have exactly three days to find her mother. On the third day, I will be here at exactly eight-o-clock and if this child is still sitting in that waiting cell, I will call Social Security. If she isn't, you will take me to the house of the mother as proof." she adds. Ms. Swan opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth as deciding not to. "Do we have a deal Ms. Swan?" asked Regina as she stuck out her hand for a deal "You got yourself a deal Regina." replied Ms. Swan as she shook her hand. Regina gave a stiff smile as they released their grip on each other. She grabbed her bag and stiffly walked out the door. She nearly ran into Patrick and John as they came back from their errands.

"You two each take one coffee and take the rest of the day off." states Ms. Swan as she began to rummaged thru various objects. With a wave of her hand the two were off, each with a coffee in their hands as they talked excitedly about their day off. "Whale, you got that new DNA scanner ready?" called out Sheriff Swan as she pulled out large set of keys.

"Yes ma'am!" he called out excitedly

Ms. Swan turn her gaze towards me. "You ready to come out of there, kid?" she asked me

"Yes, Ms. Swan"

"No need to call me, Ms. Swan. Call me Emma" she chirped. I smile and nod my head. Emma walks over, sticks one of the bronze keys into the keyhole and opens the waiting cell. I walk out, still in my cuffs and the six pack of chocolate still in my hands.

"I don't mean to sound rude but can you take off these cuffs? They hurt" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure" she answered unlocking my cuffs. "Thanks, I don't plan on running off anyways" I say as I grab my hot coco. "Cool, you wanna a doughnut before we began?"

"Yeah...sure" I say unsure as I take a doughnut.

"Hey kid!" states Emma slightly startled.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" she asked me

I smile. "My name's Phoenix Grant"

"Alright, all I need is a drop of your blood, ok?" asked Dr. Whale as he finished his cup of coffee. I nod my head and held out my hand. Emma stands gripping the chair next to me so hard that her knuckles turn white. Dr. Whale yanks out a needle, stabs my forefinger, grabs my finger and squeezes it onto the strip needle. The tablet stands still for a moment and then vibrates. "You ready, Phoenix?" asked Emma. I nodded my head. Dr. Whale glances at the screen, gives a shaky laugh and says "Well, that explains a lot!" Emma grabs the tablet, "This going to be tough." she says and hands it to me. I looked at the screen, it went something like this:

**Name: Phoenix A. Grant**

**Age: 14**

**Date of Birth: December 22, 1997**

**Parents: Peter Grant and Ruby Parks.**

Surprisingly I only had one question,

"Who is Ruby Parks?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me who I really am.

A\N: I don't own OUaT. Please Reveiw!

* * *

"So that's her."

"Yep" replied Emma. "That's your mom." I looked down at the photo once more. The woman in the photo was my mom. I could see the resembles, same back hair, tall athletic glow. I could tell she liked the color red by the way she wore a plaid red shirt, red streaks in her hair and red high heels. Black bangs brush her dark brown eyes. She had calm, peaceful, look on her face like she knew what she was doing.

"She's.a waitress at Granny's bed and breakfast" stated Dr. Whale. "I bet you have a million questions running thru your head right now." he adds, fiddling with his DNA scanner. "Yeah, I have one question though" I stated finishing off my hot chocolate.

"Ask away?" replied Emma grabbing herself a second bear claw.

"What's up with her and red?"

"I can answer that" states a voice. My head whips around as my eyes lay on the target of the source of the voice. A boy probably around my age, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stands in the doorway with a Beatles shirt, blue jeans, black converses, a gray messenger bag and a worn book tuck between his arms that were around his chest.

"Can you tell me?" I asked. He looked at me. My sweat jacket was off revealing my blank tank top

"Because she is Little Red Hiding Hood…Hi Phoenix."

"Hello Henry"

* * *

"Henry! I thought you were at the arcade!" exclaimed Emma as noticed Henry standing in the doorway.

"I was, Emma. For thirty minutes" he smirks

"Any way I was here because I saw my mom walk outside. Something wrong?" he adds worriedly.

"I'm whats wrong" I answer. He looks at me questionably.

"Phoenix here, has been stealing food and was caught earlier this morning" answered Emma.

"Yep, I got busted" I say as I walk around the desk and grab my chocolate bar.

"I heard the rest" he answered as he took a seat next to me. Emma opened her mouth and then closed it, I opened the chocolate bar, broke it into four pieces and passed them out.

"Alright, so here's the plan, We will head down to Granny's. Ask to speak to Ruby in the back. Ask her about Phoenix's father, see what she says. Tell her about Phoenix. Best bet she says that she doesn't have kids. And that's when Dr. Whale comes in." Chirps Emma.

"Ok by me" I reply.

"Sounds good" answered Whale

"Can I come?" asked Henry

"I guess." Emma stated as she grabbed her car keys and her red leather jacket.

"Oh Phoenix!" Emma says surprisingly. She turned around and pull out the handcuffs. " I got to" she adds. I stick out my hands. She cuffs them and grabs my jacket. Whale and Henry follow closely out the door and into the police cruiser. Whale climbs up front while Henry does some really cheesy 'M'lady thing with the back of the car. I crawl inside only to see my belongings already inside. "Oh, that's another reason why we are late. We cleaned out your house for you to take with you." Emma says nonchalantly as she climbs up front. "Thanks" I answer. Henry climbs in next to me. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy. I placed my head on Henry's shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?' I ask him, sleepily. "Not at all, go to sleep" he says calmly but I can feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. I smile. I close my eyes and exhale. The soft fleecy shirt offers me instant sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me who I really am.**

**A/N: This chapter is in Ruby's P.O. V, I own nothing. Got a little inspiration from 'Four minutes' by adventuresinstorybrooke**

'You have five minutes.'

The words were ringing heavily in my ears. Crying heavily, I clutch the young girl, no more than five minutes old, in my arms. She would have my black hair by the way of the baby blonde hair was already starting to turned black. Her eyes were already opened with big green eyes, just like her fathers... The man who adopted her. The man who chance are could give her a better life than a one with me. The man who was willingly ready to take care of her, just because I was careless fool. Her bright green eyes take in every feature of my face. Slowly as if something bad were to happen, she reaches her hand very slowly up the side of my face, finding the small curve like scar on my cheek. The act brings more tears to my eyes. The doctor's here now, already reaching for the baby. He roughly rips her away, her cries already echoing the halls. The act puts me to my feet. I chase after the doctor, every step hurting more than the last, I mange to catch up to him just as he is about to open the door. The young girl's face recognized my face like an instinct, her hand reaches out. I reach out too, my fingers almost brushing hers, but with a click and a harsh yank backwards is enforced. My hand is pulled away slightly. I yank harder on my side. The force is gone and I manage to grab my daughter's hand. The doctor is stronger though, managing to break my grasp on her hand. Her cries take up once more as I hear her father's voice thank the man for the baby. The cries end once the kind words of her father calm her down, I was the center of her world for ten minutes...

and I didn't even get to name her.

"Order up, Ruby!"

The words snap me from my daze as plate of pancakes and bacon is dumped on my tray. "Two pancakes and a side of bacon. Is that all you need Archie?" I state, placing my hands on my hips. All he does is say "Reliving the past never gets over your pain." and begins to eat as his bright red curly hair falls over his squinty eyes. The front doorbell jingles as Emma, Whale, Henry and a girl I never had seen before walk in. "Can I help you Emma?" I chirped, trying to be in a happy mood. "Actually Ruby, Whale and I came here to talk to you." she states as she dropped her tone.

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Do you have a back room, we can talk in?" she asked

"Yeah, follow me." I reply, ripping off my apron off my red skirt.

"GRANNY! MY SHIFT IS OVER!" I shout walking over to the washroom door.

"I want you in here at eight-AM! Not noon!"

I smile at Granny's comment as I open the door and another door past that. The group follow me without talking. "In here." I say ushering them in. "You two, wait." ordered Emma. The children halted, then it dawned on me that the young girl had on handcuffs. I made a mental note to ask Emma. Emma began to pace as Dr. Whale walked and sat down at the brown table. I sat across from him.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked

"What do you know about a man by the name of Peter Grant?" asked Emma as she stopped near the place I was sitting.

"We dated for a while. Had a bad break up. We didn't speak again. Why?" I stated, as I shrugged my shoulders as a memory of my daughter's face appeared in my memory.

"He disappeared six months ago. Records show that Peter was believed to be living in a apartment, alone." she replied simply. "Until, last night." she emphasized. "Last night, our two officer on duty, had gotten a call that Mr. Gold was being robbed. The two arrive, just to see the crook run off. The two chased after the crook, until the crook was cornered in a empty lot. Turns out the swift little robber was a fourteen year old girl, who's dad is Peter Grant" she finished.

"And, you think she's my daughter." I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

"Not think, know!" chirped Dr. Whale as he abruptly stood up, knocking over the chair he was currently sitting in.

"I can promise you that I do not have a daughter." I reply, leaning back in the chair and running a hand thru my hair. The words stung but I knew I wasn't ready.

"Ruby, can you please stick out your arm?" asked Whale, as leaned across the table, with his tablet in one of his hands

"Why?" I say, jutting out my arm. Before Whale could answer, he whips

a needle, jabs my arm, and uses the drop of blood on the strip needle connected to the tablet. The tablet stands still for a moment and then vibrates. I glance at the tablet

**Name: Ruby S. Parks**

**Date of Birth: January 3, 1980**

** Age: 32**

**Offspring: Phoenix Grant**

Whale wears a smirk of happiness. I gulped. Tears threatened to run. With glassy eyes, I asked Emma "Is that her?" I nudge my head to the door. "That's twice your name has popped on the screen." replied Emma. "I do believe that the young girl standing outside that door, is your daughter." adds Emma. " Why did you say 'I don't have a daughter?'" she inquires.

My voice cracks "I-I don't know"

"I think what you are trying to say is that 'I'm not ready'" replied Emma. I hadn't realized that Whale had slipped out of the room unnoticed. I nodded my head. "I know you may not be ready but she needs you."

"I know."

"She has no one else"

I nodded my head.

" If you don't accept the fact that she is your daughter, she goes into the system. If you do, you will eventually gain custody, being the only parent." Adds Emma.

I stood up in my chair.

"I accept the guardianship of Phoenix Grant"

I looked into the mirror. My work outfit was off and I had on my black leather jacket, red shirt, jeans and combat boots. Whale had brought the clothes from my apartment. My makeup was off. _'The best way to gain someone's trust is to be honest with them, and that includes appearance.'_ The words hung in the air for a second as I remember Emma's words, it was a huge change but I was going to do it for her. I opened the bathroom door. Everyone else had cleared out expected for the young girl. She looked so much like me. She stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Is your name Phoenix?"

She nods her head.

"Ms. Parks?" she asked, her voice a combination of both mine and her father's.

"Everyone calls me, Ruby"

Suddenly, as if Phoenix was going to attack me, she flies forward. I brace my self for an attack. I don't expect someone to wrap their arms around me. Then I realized it was Phoenix. As she buries her head into my shoulders I hear her whisper "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

And this time, I'm not afraid to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me who I really am**

* * *

A/N; I don't own anything. Please Review. I decide to take Belle out of the asylum. It's a AU after all.

* * *

Talking,

My worst quality.

The whole ride to Ruby's house was...well...eventful. Ruby kept pestering me about my favorite foods, favorite movies, my best friends. Finally I began to open up.

"Your favorite animal?"

"Wolf"

"Favorite moive?"

"Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland "

"Favorite book?

"Um...Narnia"

"Favorite food"

"Junk food" I replied smartly

She stopped for a moment, pulling her eyes off the road ahead and gave me a quick glance. She smirked and said "You're gonna be a handful, aren't you?" I smile at her. "I am your daughter." I replied. She gave me a quizzical look. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. "Most kids were told fairy tales for bedtime stories. Dad told me stories about you. Creepy huh?" I stated. "Peter...he told you my stories?" mummers Ruby, her knuckles on the steering wheel turing white. "He told me that you two meet at The Wonderland. That you guys dated for a while. I followed shortly after which made you two to break up. I was sent to Dad because my grandfather refused to let you rasie me. You were only eighteen at the time. " I finish quietly, fiddling with my hands. "What else?" she asked, her voice on the edge of tears. "He told me that red was your favorite color. That you eat chocolate more than the average girl. You are rebellious. That you can make anyone laugh on a bad day. You love Disney movies. Your best friend spent half of her life in a asylum. You love reading The Brothers Grimm's Little Red Riding Hood. You and my great grandmother pick at each other for fun but its just a game. You never dated anyone after my dad and...you were going to give me for adoption" I finish quietly. Ruby stays quiet for a little bit. I look over and see tears streaming down her face. I stay quiet for the rest of the trip. Just as we pull up to an white house with black roof and overflowing flower beds, I turn towards Ruby and say "The way he told you in those stories...he made you a hero in my mind." With that I get out of the car. I walk around the white S.U.V, open the trunk and grab a few things. Then I ask myself something

"Well, Phoenix Anita Grant, are you ready to see your new home?"

* * *

Ruby

* * *

Me?

A hero?

She's gotta be lying

As I grab the final boxes, my roommate, Isabella French, comes scurrying thru the doors, gives a hug to Phoenix, with Phoenix mouthing 'Who the heck is she?' behind her back and makes her way over here. "Emma called." she begins. I glance at her. Brown curly hair, crystal blue eyes that hid behind those popular nerd glasses, blue sweat pants, a grey and black shirt that read 'Nerd is the new popular.' made up my her hands was a notebook and pen. "Is she really your daughter?" she asked me in her thick Aussie accent. I nodded my head. Isabella opened her mouth and began to say something before I stop her and said "You can be the godmother." She squeals happily and follows Phoenix. I grab the rest and follow my roommate inside.

It was easy to tell that Isabelle was book lover. She had taken five old wine shelves and had stacked around the living room filled with books. She had centered them around the couch and T.V All of the windows were thrown open, trying to temp an breeze. I watch Phoenix turn in a circle taking in the full view. "What do you think?" I ask her, hoping to drop some awkward silence. She gave me a smile and said "It's awesome" she stopped and added

"Though I do have a question"

"What's that?"

"Who's the woman that hug me earlier?"

"Thats Isabelle French" I state. "She'll probably want you to call her 'Aunt Iz' or something." I add. Phoenix smiles. 'She smiles like Peter' I realize. I shake my head. "Ruby? Where am I gonna sleep?" Phoenix calls out.

"I guess your gonna need a bed, right?"

She scratches the back of her head. "Yeah"

"Follow me, then!" I chirp, leading her to the guest bedroom. Isabelle is waiting for us in the room. "Hi Aunt Iz." Phoenix chirps once she sees Isabelle. Isabelle places a hand over her heart. "You're welcome" I mouth once Phoenix is turned around. Isabelle sticks her tongue out. I place my box at the end of the bed. In a total Phoenix has four boxes. I look around the room. White plaster walls, a green and white bed is pressed against the corner, next to the window. A simple bookshelf, a nightstand, and a dresser is all what's left of the room. "I know its not much but what do you think?" Isabelle chirps. "It's great!" Phoenix answers, smiling. "Well, I let you get settled then." Isabelle replies. She walks out the room. "Do you need any help unloading your boxes?" I inquire, trying to make small talk with her. "No but thank you" Phoenix answers. I stand awkwardly near the door. I shift my wait from one foot to another, and reply

"You know you can trust me right?"

"I know"

"Then what's wrong"

"I'm just having trouble trusting you again"


End file.
